


Memes

by EvanK17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Meme, Memes, Servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanK17/pseuds/EvanK17
Summary: I'll just post any memes I make here so that it's easier to find them and for me to share them.
Kudos: 80





	Memes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin has everyone wrapped around his little finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031847) by [AriadnaL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnaL/pseuds/AriadnaL). 



The Meme, made by Yours Truly:


End file.
